


Tomorrow Is Not Promised

by username_redacted



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_redacted/pseuds/username_redacted
Summary: Involving yourself in others' problems will come back to bite you. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.(The FNaF series and its characters are copyright of Scott Cawthon.)





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the window of the car door, Rose gazed off into the late evening twilight, watching the sun slowly disappear. It had been a long drive from Ohio to Utah, and she was glad to have left. Her father, whom she had not seen since she was 11, sat in the driver's seat, keeping his eyes on the road. When he was not looking, Rose caught herself staring at him. He looked much different than he did when she was little; wrinkles had set into his face and stray white hairs littered his chestnut hair. His eyes had dark rings under them, as if he had not slept in days. "...Dad?" Rose said in a sheepish voice, not used to talking to him. "Hm?" He replied, glancing over at her. She nervously played with her fingers, looking back out the window into the now dark sky. "Are you still managing the Fazbear restaurants?" At this, her father raised an eyebrow, turning the car radio off. "Yes, why do you ask? What have you heard?" She looked back at his exhausted face. "Nothing, nothing... just trying to make conversation. I don't remember much about the pizzeria, but I remember the characters. My birthdays always used to be so fun, running around with my friends and making a commotion." She replied with a slight chuckle. At that, he didn't reply. Soon enough, they pulled into a driveway. Rose unbuckled and got out of the car, grabbing her suitcase. She glanced up at the house, noticing how large it was. The area around it was remote and wooded, and she assumed it must have been a few miles away from the nearest town. Her father stepped out of the car, locking it and walking to the front door. He quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for her. "Welcome home, Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose smiled at her father, stepping into the house. There was really nothing special about it, considering the undecorated living room and basic furniture. "Sorry it's nothing fantastic, kid. We're not really the decoration-fanatic type." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Her father led her upstairs and down a hallway, eventually reaching a small room off to the left. "It's not huge but it's enough to sleep in, hopefully there's no problem?" He inquired passive-aggressively. "No no, it's great! Better than what I had in Ohio. Thanks dad." She laughed. "Feel free to explore the house, you live here now anyway." And with that, he left. Rose looked around the bare room. It was basic, a full size bed against the wall and a small walk in closet on the opposite side of the room. The carpet was a dark blue, which matched the quilt on the bed, and the walls were white. The window was standard size with blinds to cover it. "Plain, but suitable." Rose dropped her bag on the floor, leaving the room and walking into the hallway. She heard soft sobbing noises coming from the door down the hall. This, of course, alarmed her. Rose rushed to the door, knocking. "Are you okay?" She asked, her brows furrowing. "He locked me in here.." A little boy's voice whimpered from the other side. Rose unlocked the door, opening it. She realized this was her 7 year old brother, Matthew. "Shit, I haven't seen you since you were like 3 years old, kiddo.." Rose helped him off the ground. "Who are you?" Matthew questioned as he wiped his tears. "I'm your sister, Rose. Not surprised you don't remember me, it's been a pretty long time since I've seen any of you." She said, sighing and sitting on the edge of his bed. Matthew came and sat beside her, grabbing his Fredbear plush and holding it on his lap. "Where were you? And where is mom?" He questioned, eyes puffy and red from crying. "Mom is fine. More than fine, actually. So great that she didn't need me around. She's not a good woman, she does bad things. I was living with her, but I'm living here now, so nothing to worry about." She reassured, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, is Troy still a major jerk?" Rose raised an eyebrow, a minor scowl crossing her face. Matthew nodded, sighing and looking at the ground, fiddling with his plush. "I figured. If he does anything else just come to me." Rose let her eyes wander the room, scanning over the miscellaneous toys and objects scattered about, but what caught her attention were the four plush animals sitting against his pillow. Rose recognized these characters as Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. A smile crossed her lips as memories of her childhood in the pizzeria came to mind. With a deep sigh, she kissed Matthew on the head. "Night, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suicide and self-harm trigger warning.)

Rose ventured about the house, exploring the rooms and taking in her surroundings. When entering the living room, she glanced at the grandfather clock. It was getting pretty late, almost midnight. Rose looked around for her father, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Opening the blinds, she peeked out the window to discover that his car was no longer sitting in the driveway. "Where could he be this late at night..?" She wondered to herself. As she was about to turn around, she heard a deep voice behind her. "Ugh, what the hell are you doing here?" Rose spun around, scoffing. "Fuck you, Troy. And to answer your question, I live here now. Sorry to disappoint you." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Troy stuck up his middle finger and turned away, going up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. "What a fucking cunt." Rose went back upstairs and into her room. A chill went down her spine, igniting a subtle panic in her. Something did not feel right at all, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Trying hard to dismiss this uncomfortable feeling, she shut the door and got on her phone. No new calls or texts, as she had already guessed. Luckily Rose had data, or else she would be bored out of her mind without wifi. Nothing all that interesting on instagram, except a few memes that drew a chuckle from her. After a good half hour of random nonsense, she plugged in her phone and changed into a t-shirt and shorts, shutting off the lights and climbing under the covers. "This will take a while to get used to." Rose soon drifted off to sleep.

~Two hours later~

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, DUMB BITCH!" Her mother screamed, throwing a cup at her. She dodged it, the glass smashing into pieces as it collided with the wall. In another drunken rage, her mother had just returned from the bar. Rose had gotten used to this, accepting it as a normality. She was used to being called names and getting things thrown at her. Sometimes she couldn't dodge them in time. Sometimes she was beaten. When her mother got tired of abusing her, she would go into her room, leaving Rose all alone. Rose would go for night walks, choosing the nearest woods as a place to vent anger and cry. She would cut herself deep enough to leave scars, not having any actual life threatening damage, but just enough to see blood. Sometimes Rose would fall asleep in the woods, coming home the next day to the same thing: insults, threats, and physical abuse. It was a never ending cycle, and she was getting tired of it. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, nobody to go to. There was only one thing and one thing alone that she could do. Rose collected a rope from her shed, tying a noose and wrapping it around a tree branch. She stood on the chair, placing the loop around her neck and tightening it. With a deep breath, she kicked the chair out from under her.

Rose jolted up from her sleep, panting heavily and bursting into tears. She pulled the pillow into her chest, burying her face into it and sobbing. She rarely had dreams like this, but they left her devastated. She eventually calmed down, climbing out of bed and looking at her phone screen. 2:17 AM. Rose opened up her bedroom door and went down the stairs, wanting a glass of water. She felt extremely on edge, the house quiet but eerie. "Um... hello?" She waited for a reply, but there was just silence. Shrugging off the feeling once more, Rose opened a cupboard and grabbed a cup, filling it with tap water. As she started drinking it, she heard a shrill scream from upstairs. It was Matthew. Rose nearly spat out her water, quickly setting the cup down and bolting up the stairs to his room. "WHAT'S WRONG, ARE YOU-" Rose went silent, her eyes widening.


	4. Chapter 4

There were 6 terrifying animatronics standing in front of Matthew. They all turned their heads toward Rose, and the golden bear with the purple bowtie and hat growled at her, causing her to turn pale. His teeth looked as sharp as knives, and he had long, sharp claws attached to his fingers, as did the others. His blood red glowing eyes burned into hers, and she gulped in fear. "....Okay, what the literal fuck...." Rose started trembling. Matthew bolted over to her, hugging her tight and crying into her shirt. Seeing her brother in a state like this made her angry. "Who the fuck do you think you are? What are you doing to him? He's a little kid, what's wrong with you!?" She yelled, glaring at each one of them. Fredbear had stepped forward, about a foot away from Rose. He towered over her, glaring into her eyes. "Who we are is none of your business, and I suggest that you lose that attitude, little girl." He snarled at her. "Fuck you, I'm not little. And who are you to tell me what to do?" She sneered defiantly, gently nudging her brother behind her. "Oh, if you only knew. You'll find out soon enough, I suppose." He snickered at her. As he reached out to touch Rose, a rush of adrenaline hit her as she picked up her brother, running as fast as she could to her room. Foxy had bolted after the two, close behind, but not close enough to grab them. She slammed her door, locking it. There was a growl from the other side as the animatronic angrily beat on the door, soon returning to the other hellish beasts in defeat. Rose sighed, laying her brother down on the bed. "It would be safest if you slept with me tonight, and we'll figure something out tomorrow, okay?" Matthew nodded, crawling under her covers. Rose shut off the light, climbing into bed. The two chatted about random things before falling asleep.

The next day

Rose sat up in bed, yawning. It was still early morning, to her disappointment. She looked over to see Matthew in the fetal position, snoring softly. She smiled, getting out of bed and opening her door. No sign of the animatronics, so it seemed pretty safe to leave. Rose shut the door behind her as she left, deciding to check out her brother's room. Upon entry, she realized her brother's plush animals had moved. She took a long look at them, especially at the Fredbear plush. Her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, you think you're so big and bad. You're pathetic. You'll have to find someone else to mess with, because I'm not letting you fuckfaces anywhere near my brother." She said firmly. She turned away, going downstairs to make some breakfast for her and Matthew, and to hopefully talk to her father about the events that happened last night. He probably wouldn't believe her, but she didn't care. She would at least make an effort to keep her brother safe. Rose planned to get more information from Matthew about the animatronics. Entering the kitchen, she made some toast for her and her brother, taking it up to her room. Matthew sat up, gratefully eating the food. Rose sat and took a bite of her toast, glancing over at him. "Who are those animatronics, and what do they do to you? How long has this all been happening?"


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew frowned, pushing his plate aside. "Their names are Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare. Nightmare is the black bear and Fredbear is the golden bear." He replied with discomfort. Rose nodded. "I already guessed who the first four were, they resemble the original characters from the pizzeria." She shifted, waiting for him to tell her more. "They play this game with me where I have to keep them from catching me. If they catch me, they'll kill me. From midnight to 6 AM, they hunt me. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now.." Matthew whimpered. "I won't let them near you, I promise." She stated determinedly. Her brother hugged her, smiling. Rose and Matthew heard the front door downstairs open and close, and they both scrambled up and ran down the stairs. Their father kicked off his shoes, and turned to face them. He looked ungodly. His face was pale, his eyes looked sunken in, and he was crouched over in pain. "Oh my god dad, where were you?" Rose worriedly asked, helping him stand straight. "Nowhere, I just got called in to work last night and didn't have a chance to come home." He groaned and sat on the couch, sighing deeply. "...Can I come to work with you the next time you go?" She sat beside him, looking deeply into his eyes. His eyes darted to hers as he raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly would you want to come? It's all little kid stuff, and the pizza isn't that great, trust me." He tried persuading her to change her mind, but Rose wouldn't budge. "You know, just... nostalgia." She quickly made the excuse, putting on a fake smile. Her father shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Alright. I'm going back tonight around 8." He finally gave in. Rose smiled triumphantly. "Thanks dad." Matthew hugged him, running up to his room, Rose following after. She sat on his bed, watching him play with the toys on his floor. "I think we should put your plushies in a box and make sure it's hard to open." Matthew looked at her, nodding in agreement. "Hopefully that will stop them." He said, grabbing a box from his closet. Both of them missed the glint in the Fredbear plush's eye. Fredbear was amused by their ignorance and stupidity. Did they really think a simple cardboard box and tape would stop the animatronics? What a weak and useless plan. But, it was enough to reassure Matthew. Rose and Matthew shoved the plush animals into the box, searching for some tape and closing the box up. Rose took the box to her own closet, wanting the plushies as far away from her brother as she could get them. Shoving them in the farthest corner she could, she shut the doors behind her. Maybe Matthew and her could play outside before she left with her father. Rose pulled on some shorts and a slightly worn navy blue tie-dye shirt, lacing up her black high top converse. She went back to get Matthew, and they both went into the backyard. Games they played varied between hide and seek and tag. Little did they know, the box didn't stay closed long, as a little Fredbear plush sat in Rose's window, watching the two with bitter hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

It neared 8 PM quickly. Rose and Matthew went inside, sweaty and panting. Both drank some water, and Rose hugged Matthew before she and her father left. "I'll be back before midnight, I promise. If you get a bad feeling, hide and don't come out." Rose patted his head, and he sat on the couch to watch some Spongebob. Rose and her father's drive to the pizzeria was quiet, and she had rolled down the window while they drove. After about 20 minutes, their car pulled into the nearly desolate parking lot of the pizzeria. Rose was eager to look around inside. As they entered, a few children were coloring pictures at a table near the show stage, and Rose couldn't help but stare at the animatronics. They had noticed her and her father enter. She could feel their gazes on her; she was a new face. Rose waved slightly, and to her surprise she received one back. She was about to walk over when her dad caught her attention. "Rose, do you remember Mr. Afton here? When you were little, he always had to keep you and Troy under lock and key or else you two would tear the place up." Her dad chuckled, and Afton did too, looking in Rose's eyes. "Mhm, slightly. Is it... William, if I'm correct?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Spot on, squirt." He grinned, ruffling her hair. The two left her alone, walking back to their office to discuss business things, but as her father was out of sight, William stopped. "Stay out of trouble, kid." He said with a serious glance at her, making her feel a bit uneasy. He rounded the corner out of sight, and Rose shivered. "What a creep." She walked over to show stage, where the animatronics were chatting amongst themselves, facing her when she approached. "Hey." She greeted, looking them over. Freddy was the first to speak up. "Hello, long time no see, Rose." He smiled at her, but it was a bit of a sour one. She was distrustful of these animatronics too. "Yeah, I kinda moved away for a few years. Anyway, I came here to discuss some pretty serious matters, and I know for a fact you have the answers." Freddy, narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing around the now empty room and looking back at her. "Be very careful what you say in the next few minutes." He threatened. "Oh if you think I'm scared you're wrong. I'm not playing any fucking games or controlling what I say because I don't have any time to do that. My little brother's life is on the line here and mine as well so either give me the damn information I ask for or I'll march in my dad's fucking office and go through all that shit myself." She growled out at him. Bonnie rolled his eyes and Chica crossed her arms. "Fine, ask away." Rose took this opportunity to pull a chair under her, sitting. Foxy came into the room, sitting on a table and listening. "What do you know about the Nightmare animatronics?" Foxy chuckled. "Pretty scary, aren't they? We made an alliance with them a long time ago." He said, amused at the sudden shock on Rose's face. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME-" She yelled. Chica snickered, crouching down and patting her head, causing Rose to recoil in anger. "Sweetheart, our hands aren't anywhere near clean." Rose stood up, pushing aside the chair. "Yeah, I figured. This whole fucking franchise is corrupt down to the roots. Rot in hell, trashpiles." Rose scoffed, flipping them off while finding her way to her father and William Afton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gore Warning.)

As Rose left the room, she heard snickers behind her. Brushing them off, she walked down a long hallway and turned a corner, bumping into William as he came out of a dark room, shutting the door. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" He asked, plastering a fake smile with a tinge of annoyance on his face. "I could ask the same." Rose said, crossing her arms. William's smile faded. "That's none of your business. Why don't you go bug your father or eat some pizza?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Cut the shit, Afton. I want to know what's going on in this place." William's expression turned dark and he grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her close to him and glaring down into her eyes. "That's not something you want to meddle in, girl. Like I said, you should go bug your father." And with that, he shoved her away, walking into the party room and leaving the pizzeria. Rose was utterly confused and disturbed. She walked back into the party room after she was sure he'd left, walking back up to the animatronics. "Where's my dad's office?" Rose avoided eye contact. "Find it yourself." Freddy muttered. "Okay fine, I'm sorry for calling you all trashpiles and flipping you off... Now will you please tell me?" She impatiently begged. "Down the hall and to the left, last door." Freddy grinned, chuckling at her damaged pride. "Thanks..." Rose mumbled, pouting and walking to her dad's office. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Opening the door anyway, she saw her father with his head down in his arms, snoring. Various bottles of pain medications were sitting in front of him. Rose glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11:35 PM already. Remembering Matthew, she shook her dad, attempting to wake him, to no avail. "Dad, come on, wake up, we have to go home!" Rose yelled. No response. Rose reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys, running full speed out of the office. As she ran into the party room, she looked at Freddy. "When he wakes up, tell him I took the car." Freddy nodded, and Rose ran out of the pizzeria to her dad's car, getting in and starting the ignition. She had never driven a car before, but it seemed easy enough. She shifted into drive and pressed down on the gas pedal. After a while of driving, she got stopped at a red light. She looked at the dashboard, eyes widening. 11:54 PM. "SHIT SHIT SHIT OH MY GOD NO, PLEASE LET MATTHEW BE SAFE!" Rose said to herself. As soon as the light turned green, rose slammed down onto the gas pedal, lurching forward. Turning onto the road that led to her house, she sped at about 70 mph, not wasting any time. She was relieved at the lack of police. If she was pulled over, her ass would be grass. Nearing her house, Rose slowed down and pulled into the driveway, shutting the car off and lunging out. She fumbled with the keys, struggling to put them into the lock. Groaning loudly in frustration, she eventually unlocked the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut. "MATTHEW!" She screamed. There was no reply. Rose panicked. He should have heard her. He should have come running by now, but he didn't. She screamed for him again, deciding to go to his room after more silence. She tore up the stairs and down the hallway, approaching his door, which was closed. She jiggled the doorknob to discover it was locked, backing up and taking a running bodyslam into the door, causing the door to fly open. Rose fell onto the ground, panting and looking up. She wished she hadn't. Matthew was no longer intact. His internal organs were scattered around the room, intestines strung about. Blood coated his carpet and splattered his walls. Rose glanced at the bed, her brother's decaptitated head sitting on it. His last facial expression was one of agony and fear. Rose burst into tears, struggling to keep down vomit. Her attention turned to the 6 animatronics standing around the mess. Their fur was splattered with his blood and bits of flesh. Rose's eyes then darted to their bloody teeth and claws. "Looks like big sis was unable to protect him. You failed him, Rose. What a pathetic excuse for a sister." Fredbear insulted her, smiling wickedly. Rose was hysterical, but a spark of rage inside her drew her to grab one of Matthew's lamps, hurling it straight at him. The lamp shattered into bits after colliding with Fredbear's head, which made him growl loudly while baring his teeth. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME A FAILURE OR SAY I'M A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SISTER AFTER I TRIED PROTECTING HIM FROM YOU HORRIBLE MONSTERS! AND WHAT THE FUCK PUTS ME AT FAULT WHEN YOU ARE THE MURDERERS HERE!?" Rose screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks from her red, puffy eyes. Freddy grabbed her wrist, yanking her closer to the group. His grip was strong enough that she was sure it would bruise. A bit of Matthew's blood was smeared on her wrist, and while she was glaring in disgust at the mess, Fredbear had grabbed her throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off her air. He didn't want to kill her yet, he just wanted to make her suffer. Rose clawed at his hand, kicking her legs violently. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, WHAT IS ALL THE FUCKING SCREAMING ABOUT?" Troy yelled down the hall. Fredbear growled and dropped Rose in the bloody mess, making her gag and quickly scramble out of it. The animatronics all quickly left the room, and Rose ran full speed down to her older brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose pretty much just rants in this chapter.

Troy's expression was one of annoyance and drowsiness, but that soon changed when Rose came into view. Blood smeared on her clothes and skin, he scrunched his face up in horrified disgust. "What in the-" He started, but Rose interjected. "DRIVE US BACK TO FAZBEAR'S. NOW." "Uhh, you know it's closed, right?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Dad's there. Let's fucking go, NOW." He quickly grabbed the keys, leaving the house. Rose followed, climbing into the passenger seat as he carefully reversed out of the driveway. Halfway into the awkward, silent drive, Rose spoke up. "He's dead." She said softly, staring at her blood-smeared forearm as tears threatened to form in her eyes. Troy's grip on the steering wheel noticeably tightened, and he swallowed hard. "It was them, wasn't it..? The animatronics..?" He asked shakily, glancing over. "...You knew about them!?" She angrily snapped. "Me and dad both did, but we tried convincing ourselves that they were just made up in his head, just bad dreams he was having..." Troy choked out. Rose didn't reply, but instead dug her nails deep into her arm until blood trickled from the wound, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Pain helped her cope in bad situations. It was all she knew, and she decided to stick with it. As the car rolled into the pizzeria's parking lot, Rose jumped out before it even came to a full stop, running to the glass doors. She knocked hard, catching the attention of Freddy, who just stared at her. She knocked again, yelling "COME ON, LET ME IN!" through the door. Bonnie came to the door instead, recognizing her and opening it. "You really should wait until tomorrow to come back." He advised, looking into her eyes. She quickly wiggled past him, dodging his hands as he tried grabbing ahold of her shirt. "DAAAAAAD!!!" Rose yelled. After a few seconds, she heard a door open and footsteps approach the main party room. Her dad looked like he was in a bad mood. "Well look who's back. Who exactly gave you permission to take MY car and drive illegally!?" He questioned sternly, crossing his arms. Bonnie had shuffled back to the stage, him and the others watching the pair with interest. "Well I mean I was going to ask, but you were passed the fuck out on whatever pills you took." She scoffed. Before Rose could see it coming, a hand collided with her face with enough strength to send her stumbling back. She yelped, grabbing her cheek and glaring at her father with shock and anger. "You will NOT speak to me like that, am I clear?" He hissed at her. Stepping back, she growled. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dad. I just wanted to come let you know that your little boy was shredded to pieces by a bunch of hellish fucking animatronics because YOU couldn't stay the fuck awake and make sure we got home on time." His face went pale, hands balling into fists. "We'll... we'll talk later. Stay here." He whispered, turning and leaving the pizzeria, locking her inside. Rose stood in her spot and watched him leave, a growing hatred forming in her heart. She stood like that for a while until the sound of someone clearing their throat got her attention, and her head whipped towards the stage. "Would you perhaps like to sit?" Freddy asked, motioning to a table. "Sure." She said, walking the the table and yanking a chair out, angrily plopping down into it. "Wanna talk about it, sweetpea?" Chica asked softly. "Yes. I just moved here TWO DAYS AGO and life has been completely chaotic ever since. I get reunited with my little brother that I hadn't seen in years and he gets brutally slaughtered by those bastards, and I come here literally covered in his fucking blood AS IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS BY THE RED STAINS ALL OVER MY CLOTHES and my dad fucking hits me because, what, he didn't like how I was talking to him!? I left my fucking mom because she was a trashy drug and alcohol addict who beat me almost EVERY NIGHT, and in the first 48 hours of being somewhere I thought would be safe, hell breaks loose." Foxy had walked into the room, leaning against the stage and listening."I swear to god I'm going insane. I can't escape chaos or violence wherever the fuck I go. I don't even know enough about my dad to make assumptions about his parental skills, but considering my older brother is a complete dickwad and considering how he just gave me away to an abusive piece of shit in a heartbeat when I was younger, I'm gathering that he isn't that great. Oh, and I'm not done there- now I've got those fucking nightmares on my case, and that William dude was acting all suspicious and creepy. Honestly I'm extremely surprised that I'm alive, I've considered suicide for so god damn long. I think I'm afraid of death, or just dying by my own hand. Pain obviously isn't my biggest fear based on how much I've harmed myself, but you know, it's just.. hard to commit suicide. It's hard finding the courage to do it." She finished, looking down at her lap. "...You don't talk to people much, do you?" Foxy asked, chuckling. "Wow Einstein, how could you tell?" She sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "You ramble a great deal." Freddy said. "That was rhetorical. Anyway, thanks for listening to me. I needed to rant. I just want this chaos to end, I just want something to be normal, functional, and healthy for once." Rose sighed, laying her head in her arms. Foxy sympathetically patted her back, leaving to go back to his cove. The three on stage also left the room. Rose was alone now.

 

Or so she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight rape warning.

Rose shrieked in surprise when a large hand quickly clamped over her mouth. The person behind her hooked their arm under her breasts, yanking her up out of her seat and pulling her up against their chest. Rose was thrashing around in fear in an attempt to break free, that is until she felt a sharp, cold blade pressing against her neck. A deep male voice murmured into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Back so soon, Rose?~" She recognized the voice to be William's, and she sneered. "Let me go, you psychotic prick!" His hand quickly entangled itself in her hair, painfully twisting and pulling it. Rose cried out in pain, and he turned her around to face him. In his right hand was a large kitchen knife, which he brought to her neck again. "If you're a good girl, I won't have to hurt you." He warned, shoving her down onto a table. Rose yelped in surprise, the collision with the table knocking the breath out of her. William momentarily put down the knife, grabbing her collar and tearing half of her shirt open. Rose gasped, starting to tremble as she realized what was about to happen. When he was about to tear it completely open, she kicked him in his chest as hard as she could. The impact sent him flying into the table behind him, and Rose took the opportunity to run for it. Letting out a scream of terror, she ran into a different party room, realizing it was Pirate Cove. Yanking the curtain aside, Rose dived onto the stage, alerting Foxy. "Please don't let him catch me!" She pleaded, about to go into hysterics. Foxy sighed, his ears going back. "I can't protect you, lass. You're on your own, I'm sorry." He said, turning away. "Why!?" She cried. "William can hurt us too. He agreed to leave us alone if we didn't interfere with his plans." Foxy explained. Rose whined and left the cove, crashing into William's chest when she wasn't looking. "Girl, you're going to wish you hadn't run away from me." He snarled, grabbing her neck. "Follow me." He dragged her down the hallway, approaching the door Rose had confronted him at earlier. He pulled a key ring from his pocket, unlocking the door. It was dark and smelled musty inside. He shoved her into the room and followed behind her, closing and locking the door. He flipped on a light, which was dim and flickered often. As the room was illuminated, she spotted dried blood splatters on the walls and floor. In the corner of the room, there was a springlock bunny suit. Cobwebs and dust covered the suit, which had turned a yellow-green color over time. William tossed his keys aside, laying his knife on the table as an impending threat. His eyes turned back to Rose, who had backed herself up against the wall. A grin crossed his lips, and he approached her. "Submit to me and no harm will come to you." He said, ripping the rest of her shirt open. He pulled the torn fabric off of her, yanking her shorts down and unclasping her bra. Rose held her arms against her chest to prevent him from pulling the garment off of her. He glared at her and yanked her arms away, pulling it off. Rose blushed and whimpered, closing her eyes as she frowned. William smirked, marveling at her bare breasts. He grabbed the waistband of her underwear and swiftly tore them off, leaving Rose fully exposed to him. He examined her body, rubbing his thumb over the self harm scars on her left leg. She flinched at his touch, carefully watching him. He chuckled cruelly to himself, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Rose looked at his chest, which had various scars littering the skin. He was fit, and had a small amount of chest hair. Her eyes darted to his pants when she heard him unbuckling his belt. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, kicking them off and pushing them near his shirt. He was only in his boxers, and she could see a large bulge outlined in the crotch. Rose's face heated up again, and William noticed this. He decided to make matters worse by teasingly pulling his underwear down, slow enough so that his cock sprung out. Her eyes widened at the size of his cock, which was thick and long, about 8 inches. A feeling of dread had formed in her stomach as William pressed his body against hers. The contact was unwelcome, causing her to react by pushing him away. He caught her wrists, pinning them at her sides. "Stay still." He had ordered. His fingers traveled down to her pussy, wedging themselves between her lips and roughly rubbing over her clit. She whimpered at this, biting her lip to prevent any noises from escaping her mouth. William noted her discomfort, deciding to humiliate her more by rubbing over her hole. She was trembling by now, and he had pushed one of his large fingers into her. "Your cunt feels so tight, I can tell you're a virgin~" He teased. She looked away, only confirming what he said was true. He snickered, pushing another finger in and shoving both of them knuckle deep. They both heard Rose's father calling for her in the main party room, and Rose sighed in relief. "Fuck.." William groaned. "You're going to tell him that Freddy tore your shirt, understood?" Rose stayed silent, glaring at him. "Answer me, girl." He growled, grabbing her neck. She hurriedly nodded, whimpering. "Who am I kidding? Your father wouldn't believe you if you told him the truth. Me and him have been friends for years, he would take my side naturally. But, regardless, if you tell the truth, I'll fucking ruin you. Do you understand?" Rose whispered that she understood, and William handed her clothes to her. She got dressed quickly, having to go commando due to her destroyed underwear. "Mm, a little souvenir from this experience~" William grinned, snatching up her panties. Rose rolled her eyes in disgust and grabbed his keys, unlocking the door and rushing out. Upon returning to the party room, her older brother and father were having a conversation with the animatronics, and her father turned to face her, crossing his arms. "You did it, didn't you!?" He spat out angrily. "...What???" She asked, extremely confused. "You drove back to the house urgently for some reason, and that reason was to kill your brother, wasn't it!?" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glanced at her brother, and he was looking down at his lap silently. "THAT WOULDN'T EVEN LOGICALLY MAKE SENSE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT WAS THE NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONICS!" She yelled, shocked and angry that her father would even accuse her of an act as extreme as that. "Bullshit, Rose. They don't exist. You're just using your dead brother's bad dreams as an excuse to cover up your crime. Shame on you." He said. "No, no this has got to be a joke or something because it sounds fucking RIDICULOUS AND UNREAL. DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME AND MAKE FALSE ACCUSATIONS OF MANSLAUGHTER AGAINST ME. I'M WEARING THE SAME EXACT CLOTHES I WAS BEFORE WE LEFT, AND IF I KILLED HIM, THEY WOULD BE COVERED IN BLOOD. YOUR ACCUSATIONS DON'T ACCURATELY FIT THE PICTURE, SEEING AS HOW HE'S LITERALLY TORN IN PIECES. YOU'RE DELUSIONAL AND I'M ALREADY STARTING TO HATE YOU." She defensively yelled. Her father wasn't really shocked, but instead angry. "There you go, running your mouth again. Learn your place, little girl." He said. "Fuck. You. And I'm not little, I'm 15. You can't talk down to me, I won't tolerate it." She snarled, glaring at him. "I'm not wasting any more time on you. Troy is going to drive you home and I'm going going to get back to work since you so rudely interrupted me." Her father left her and Troy alone to go back to his office, and Troy got up and went out to the car, starting it. William walked out into the room finally, approaching Rose. The animatronics were still watching, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him. "Remember what I said. Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine. I'm not done with you." And with that, he slapped her ass, causing her to yelp. This drew a grin to his lips, and he turned away. Rose stood and glared at him as he left, and the animatronics stayed silent. Troy impatiently honked the car horn, catching her attention. She ran out and got in with him, and they started the drive back home.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is such bullshit, Troy." Rose fumed, crossing her arms. "I don't think you did it, Rose. It's impossible. One thing I've learned from dad is to just shut up and listen to him though. He's in a deep denial, never wanting to admit anything is wrong." She didn't reply, and they eventually pulled into the driveway. Rose climbed out of the car, going into the house. When she entered, her heart nearly stopped. The evil creatures who had killed her brother were waiting for her. When her brother came in the front door, Rose grabbed his arm, not turning her gaze away from the animatronics. Troy's eyes equally widened as he whimpered. "...I'm going to my room." Rose looked at him. "I'll fucking race you dude-" The two shoved eachother, tripping over eachother's feet as they fought to scramble up the stairs. Troy shoved Rose down and she fell backwards onto her ass. She took off her sneakers and chucked them, one of which hit her brother in the head. Rose glanced over to the animatronics, who just silently watched her. She slowly inched her way to the front door, grabbing the handle. "Don't you fucking dare." Nightmare Freddy hissed at her. She twisted the handle, cracking it open, and a growl was heard from them. "I suggest that you obey the instructions you're given if you wish to survive." Rose rolled her eyes. "If only you knew, buddy. I don't care if dad kicks my ass for this but I'm leaving." And with that, she slipped on some flip flops and left the house. The door was yanked open behind her as Nightmare Fredbear stood in it. Rose broke into a sprint, running up the road where her and Troy came from. She was pretty sure she wasn't followed, so she pulled out her phone, calling her dad. "What do you want, Rose? I'm busy." Rose scoffed. "I left the house. I'm on my way back." Her dad growled. "If you keep this shit up, you're going to be in alot of trouble. I'm not letting you walk alone this late, William is coming to pick you up." And with that, he hung up. Fuck! She would rather hitchhike than be near that man again. After a while of walking, a purple car pulled up beside her. "Get in." It was William. Rose sighed, climbing into the passenger seat. "Thanks for picking me up." She said. William smirked at her. "I bet your father didn't tell you that you're staying at my house tonight, did he?" He snickered, grinning when her face went pale. ".....What?" She whimpered, and William nodded. "He said that for the trouble of coming out here to pick you up, I could take you home and do whatever I please with you." Rose gasped, whining. She was about to jump out of the car, when he locked it, pressing his knife into her side. "Don't even think about it." With that, the two made their way to William's house. As the car came to a stop, he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her from the car. The two went into his house, and he almost immediately took her to his bedroom. "Now, to finish what we started earlier." He stripped her again, pulling his clothes off and shoving her onto the bed. Climbing onto her and pinning her wrists at her side, William thrusted his large cock into her tight cunt. Rose cried out in pain, William too excited to slow down or be gentle. He ran his hands all along her body, biting her neck. After a long while of him thrusting and her crying, he pulled out and came on her stomach. Rose groaned in disgust, whining as she felt her sore, gaping hole. He sloppily kissed her, licking her lips. "That felt so fucking good.. I think I should leave a mark on you so you'll remember our time together." William grabbed his knife, holding Rose down as she struggled and cried in his grip. He carved his initials into her upper thigh, watching the blood gush from the wound. Rose screamed in pain, and he covered her mouth. "Shh, be a good girl." The pain died down after a while, and Rose just laid there, whimpering. William had collapsed onto his back, chuckling at her naked, trembling form. "You look cute when you're scared." William pulled her against him, grinding his cock on her ass for what seemed like forever until she fell asleep.


End file.
